Nicholas Tse
Perfil thumb|250px|Nicholas Tse *'Nombre:' 謝霆鋒 (谢霆锋) / Tse Ting Fung (Xie Ting Feng) *'Nombre en inglés:' Nicholas Tse *'Apodos:' Lemon *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante, Compositor, Chef *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hong Kong *'Estatura:' 175 cm *'Peso:' 68 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono *'Familia:' **Padre/actor Patrick Tse **Madre/actriz Deborah Li **Hermana/modelo Jennifer Tse **Dos hijos de su ex esposa/actriz y cantante Cecilia Cheung (Lucas y Quintus). *'Agencia:' Emperor Entertainment Group Dramas * Jian Xia Qing Yuan (CCTV, 2012) * The Spirit of the Sword (2007) * Big Shot (CCTV, 2007) * Wing Chun (2007) * The Proud Twins (2005) * Hearts of Fencing (2003, cameo) * The Monkey King: Quest for the Sutra (TVB, 2002, cameo) * Secretly Loving You (2002, cameo) * Aiming High (TVB, 2000) Temas de Dramas *''Zhong Dian Zhan'' tema para The Spirit of the Sword (2007) *''Tian Shi'' tema para Yu Wang 2 (2003) *''天空這麼大 (The sky is so big) '' tema para Aiming High (2000) *''只要為你活一天 (As Long As You Live Another Day)'' tema para The Legendary Siblings (1999) Películas * The Bombing (2018) * I Love That Crazy Little Thing (2016) *As the Light Goes Out (2014) * The Viral Factor (2012) * Treasure Inn (2011) * Shaolin (2011) * The Storm Warriors (2009) * Beast Stalker (2008) * Invisible Target (2007) * Rob-B-Hood (2006) * The Heavenly Kings (2006, cameo) * McDull, the Alumni (2006) * Dragon Tiger Gate (2006) * The Promise (2005) * A Chinese Tall Story (2005) * New Police Story (2004) * Moving Targets (2004) * Enter the Phoenix (2004, cameo) * Jade Goddess of Mercy (2004) * The Medallion (2003, cameo) * Demi-Haunted (2002) * Tiramisu (2002) * 2002 (2001) * My Schoolmate, the Barbarian (2001) * Heroes in Love (2001, writer and co-director) * Master Q 2001 (2001) * Comic King (2001) * Time and Tide (2000) * Winner Takes All (2000) * Twelve Nights (2000) * The Mirror (1999) * Metade Fumaca (1999) * A Man Called Hero (1999) * Gen X Cops (1999) * Young and Dangerous: The Prequel (1998) Programas de TV *Sing! China: Season 3 (2018) *Chef Nic Season 3 (2016) *Chef Nic Season 2 (2015) *Chef Nic Season 1 (2014) *Super Boy (Hunan TV, 2013) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Escuela de St. George, Escuela Internacional de Hong Kong (abondonó en 10º) *'Idiomas:' Cantonés, Mandarín, Inglés, Japonés y Francés *En septiembre de 2006, Nicholas Tse publicó en los medios de comunicación la noticia de su matrimonio en Pamarikan, Filipinas con la actriz y cantante Cecilia Cheung. *El 2 de agosto de 2007 nació su primer hijo, Xie Zhen Xuan (Lucas). *El 12 de mayo de 2010 nació su segundo hijo, Xie Zhen Nan (Quintus). *A mediados de agosto de 2011 Nicholas y Cecilia firmaron los papeles del divorcio. *El 15 de septiembre de 2014, fue fotografiado sentado en el auto con Faye Wong. Enlaces *Baike Baidu *Movie Douban *Wikipedia china *Facebook *Weibo Galería Nicholas Tse-1.png Nicholas Tse-2.jpg Nicholas Tse-3.jpg Nicholas Tse-5.jpg Nicholas Tse-6.jpg Nicholas Tse-8.jpg Nicholas Tse-7.jpg Nicholas Tse-4.jpg Categoría:Emperor Entertainment Group Categoría:HKActor Categoría:HKCantante